


drew&rick | an obligation

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drew Alister - Freeform, Family, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Realization, Rick Lincoln - Freeform, SAMH, Slight Violence, The Night Shift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: An Obligation: In which, Drew has to choose between his family and the army.





	drew&rick | an obligation

...

_Beep. Beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep-._

Drew’s hand slams on top of the alarm clock, effectively cutting off the enormously annoying tone. He groans as he rolls himself over, throwing the blanket off of his shirtless body. He instantly cringes as the frigid air of his and Rick’s bedroom washes over him.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He blinks against the dusky light filtering in through the curtains, before glancing at the alarm clock. 6:00 PM.

The faint sound of laughter reaches through the closed door of the bedroom and a smile flits over his face. Bri and Rick must be up to something.

He rises to his feet, stretching his arms high above his head, before grabbing a shirt off his dresser and tugging it on over his head. He ruffles his short, neat hair before twisting the doorknob and stepping out into the hallway.

The sound of his husband and daughter’s laughter grows louder and he can’t help but chuckle a bit himself, it’s so like them to be in hysterics.

“Good evening,” he announces as he steps into the dining room, where he had successfully located the two of them. His greeting goes unheard.

Bri is sat in one of the dining room chairs, her homework splayed out across the table in front of her. Rick is sat beside her, but neither are looking at the schoolwork- instead, they’re cracking up at something on Bri’s phone.

Drew scrunches up his brow and walks to where he’s leaned between the two of them, leaning his head on Rick’s shoulder.

“Hey, honey,” Rick looks up at his husband.

Upon noticing Drew, Bri pauses the video and grins up at her other dad.

“Hey there,” Drew ruffles Bri’s hair and she ducks away, giggling. “What’re you two laughing about?”

“Oh, nothing, just a silly video,” Rick admits, sheepishly glancing at Bri.

“Cats,” Bri says in way of explanation, and Drew snorts in laughter.

“Well, let me see!” Drew demands playfully.

“As you wish,” Bri says before pressing play on her phone again.

It’s an old video, judging by the grainy quality. A cat is batting around some sort of string toy, and then a human takes it from him. The human waggles it around, before tossing it at the fan. The toy gets stuck on one of the blades and whirls around, but that doesn’t stop the cat from pouncing and latching into the trailing end. The cat yowls as he’s flung in circles by the fan, eventually letting go and crashing into the wall, just to slide down and stand on the couch looking disgruntled.

Bri and Rick are stifling laughter and Drew’s snorting in amusement. “That poor cat.”

“But it’s so funny...” Bri sighs wistfully. “Anyway, are you staying for dinner?”

“Sorry kid, I’ve gotta get to the hospital,” he tells her, deflating at her disappointed expression. “But I’ll make you strawberries and waffles for breakfast, your favorite.”

“I’ve gotta get to school early tomorrow,” Bri mutters. “Book club thing.”

“Oh,” Drew says. “Well, the day after then.”

“Right,” Bri nods.

Drew hesitates before kissing her on the head, and pressing a kiss to Rick’s cheek. “See you later.”

“Have a good shift,” Rick calls after him.

Drew grabs his keys, puts on socks and shoes, and then he’s gone.

...

He arrives at the hospital 15 minutes before the start of his shift. He makes it into the locker room, which from the sound outside the door, is buzzing with activity. He opens it up to see Kenny and Paul bickering about something while Shannon watches with a passive expression. Jordan is discussing something with one of the nurses, and TC is stood against the wall on a lively phone call with someone, judging by his loud voice and abrupt hand gestures.

“Good evening folks,” Drew greets, making his way through the crowd over to his locker. He quickly changes into scrubs, stashing his sweats and t-shirt into his locker. He’s just clipped his pager onto his waistband when the door bursts open and suddenly Molly is leaning in.

“Sorry to interrupt, but a massive pileup just happed on the freeway. TC, Jordan, they want you on scene. We’ve got a bunch on their way here now, Drew, Paul, Shannon, Kenny, get ready.” Molly warns, before ducking out and slamming the door.

“Gotta call you back later,” TC says before hanging up his phone. He and Jordan jog out of the room together. “Someone call Scott in!”

“We’ll finish this after the shift,” Kenny assures Paul, with a glare, who shrugs. They run off with Shannon in tow. Drew follows, prepping himself for a long night.

The first patient is a 25-year-old female with massive head trauma and a deep laceration on her stomach. Blood is pouring out of a ragged gash when she’s wheeled through the doors.

“I’ve got it!” Drew lunges towards the gurney, directing the paramedics into an open trauma room. Shannon follows him in and before he can even blink she’s got her hand on the wound, pressing down to stop the bleeding.

A nurse is wiping away the blood so Drew can see what he’s working with. Looks like a chunk of metal grazed her, he doesn’t think it clipped any vital organs, but he can tell it hit an artery by the sheer amount of blood that’s pouring out.

“Hand me a hemostat!” Drew orders. “I’ve gotta clamp the artery that’s torn.”

The long metal tool is placed in his hand and he leans over the wound. Shannon wipes away more blood and Drew clamps the hemostat down on what he thinks is the artery. He’s right, because the patient groans but the bleeding recedes.

Scott bursts through the curtain, nodding at Drew before glancing at the patient.

“Torn artery- clamped. Head trauma- she’ll need a scan.” Drew fills him in.

“I’ll take her up to surgery and fix that artery.” He beckons to the paramedics, who help him wheel the bed to the elevator.

“Good work,” Drew tells Shannon, before the two of them jump back into the mess that is the ER.

...

Eight patients and six hours later, Drew finally catches a break. The last of the patients had arrived a while ago, and for now, everyone that’d ended up at their hospital was stable.

He and TC are leaning against a wall near the break room, both splattered with blood and slick with sweat. Drew sighs heavily, glancing at TC who looks back over at him.

“How’ve you been?” Drew asks in an attempt to initiate conversation.

TC lets out a bark of laughter, before replying, “I’ve been alright. Glad to be back at work. You?”

Drew shrugs, “Same for the most part. Still debating about Ranger School.”

“Ohhhh,” TC chuckles. “Let me guess, you’re worrying about leaving Rick and Brianna.”

“Well, yeah. But...I’ve wanted to be a Ranger for so long now.”

“Drew, this one’s up to you. I can’t give you advice on families.”

“True, I guess,” Drew snorts. “Thanks, T.”

“Incoming! House fire!” Molly calls, and TC and Drew are on their feet again.

A stretcher is rushed in, a man jogging alongside it. He’s stained with soot but tears run down his face. “Please, help her! Help Hannah!”

“I’ve got it!” TC calls, sprinting forward. “Drew, with me!”

Drew lunges after his friend and they follow the stretcher into a trauma room. Kenny wrestles the man out, and a nurse sprints into the room to assist with the girl.

“14-year-old girl, name’s Hannah. Smoke inhalation, third degree burns all over left arm and shoulder. Beam was laying on her chest, now she has labored breathing. Can’t intubate, her airway is burned.”

“T, her left lung collapsed!” Drew announces, pressing the stethoscope to her scorched chest.

“I’m gonna re-inflate,” TC announces, grabbing a kit that the nurse tosses at him. He pulls the cap off and sticks her with the needle, then removes the top of the tube. She heaves a breath as her lung fills with air.

“Please, help her!” the man calls from outside the curtain.

“Sir, we need to get you checked out,” Kenny reasons. “She’s with our best doctors. Where’s your wife?”

“She’s away- business- she won’t be back for a while- no phone- I can’t leave Hannah! I’m fine!” he protests.

Drew tones out the voice as he sets to work checking out the girl’s burns.

“All we can do is disinfect and wrap. She’ll probably need skin grafts but she should make it,” Drew declares.

“I agree.” TC sighs, wiping his brow with his arm. “You do that?”

“Got it,” Drew nods. “Good work, T.”

He starts to apply the disinfectant cream, giving her another dose of morphine before rubbing it over her burns. He wraps them in a clean white bandage after, ensuring no one rubs or bumps them. The girl’s just coming to when he’s finished.

The father had been dragged off for treatment, but since he was fine now, he was allowed to see his daughter. He runs into the room and gathers her up into his arms, the girl is crying and the father is soothing her.

Drew bites his lip and looks away.

“Thank you, doctor!” The dad cries. “You saved her!”

‘It wasn’t me, it was Dr. Callahan...” is on the tip of Drew’s tongue, but his throat is tightening and he just nods before striding out of the room.

He makes it to the break room and leans heavily on the wall, sliding down it till he’s sat with his knees propped up in front of him. His phone is pulled out, on it, a picture of him, Rick and Bri at the zoo from a month or so ago.

He unlocks his phone and hits Rick’s number, holding it against his ear.

It rings many times before Rick picks it up, and even then, his voice is heavy with the remnants of sleep. “Drew, are you okay?”

Drew doesn’t answer the question. “I’m not going for Ranger. I can’t leave you or Bri like that. I can’t believe I ever considered it. I’m selfish and stupid and I owe both of you a huge apology and I-.”

Drew inhales shakily, pressing at his eyes with his free hand. His breath hitches and he continues, “A girl and her dad came in today. The girl had burns...house fire. The mom was off on business. What if that happened with you and Bri? Car accident? What if one of you didn’t make it and I wasn’t there and-.”

“Drew, babe, slow down,” Rick’s voice is more alert. Something rustles around in the background of the call as Rick moves, maybe to stand up. “Shh. Take a breath.”

“I can’t leave you guys, Rick,” Drew whimpers, a few tears slipping down his cheek. “I’m sorry I considered it. I’m sorry, I-.”

“Drew, hey, shh. Calm down. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m right here, Bri’s asleep, and we’re both fine. You’re fine.” Rick soothes, his voice calm and placating.

“I can’t do this,” Drew whispers. “The army...it’s not the only thing that matters anymore. You matter. You and Bri matter. Our life together matters. I can’t abandon it.”

“No one’s asking you to, babe,” Rick hushes. “You don’t have to.”

Drew sniffs, rubbing at his nose. “I’m sorry I woke you up. I’ll let you go now.”

“Don’t be sorry. Is there any way you can get off early tonight?”

Drew inhales shakily before considering. “They called in some day shift to help and everything’s calmed down now, so...maybe.”

“Alright, well-.”

Rick’s cut off as the door swings open and Drew puts the phone down. He furiously wipes at his eyes and looks up to see Scott standing in the doorway, looking concerned.

“Drew? You okay?” Scott questions.

Drew chuckles, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Hard case, that’s all.”

“Right. Tonight’s been tough.” Scott nods. “Some patients are being transferred, we’re back to normal flow.”

“Good. Uh, do you think it’s okay if I go home early? If you need me I’ll stay, but since the day shift guys are here...” Drew asks.

“Drew, just because you had a bad case doesn’t mean you can just-,” Scott cuts himself off as he catches sight of the illuminated phone still held in Drew’s hand. He looks back up at Drew’s face, streaked with tears. “It’s more than that, isn’t it?”

He nods slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine then. You’ll have to fill sometime for one of the day shifters, but...see you tomorrow night, then.” Scott concedes, shrugging.

“Thanks, Scott. Call me if you need me,” Drew says before standing up and striding out of the break room.

Once he’s safely in the locker room he puts the phone back up to his ear, trapping it between his head and shoulder as he changes back into the sweats and t-shirt that he wore coming here.

“I’m heading home. See you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Rick answers.

The receiver clicks as he hangs up.

Drew exhales again, composing himself, before grabbing his keys and ducking out. He makes it out of the hospital unspotted and thanks whatever God exists for that small miracle. He twists the ignition in his truck and peels out of the parking lot

...

He’s got a hand on the doorknob when it swings open and suddenly, Rick’s in front of him. Drew all but falls into his arms, the keys falling to the floor as the two of them stumble backwards a few steps. Drew’s hands are snug around Rick’s back, fisted in the material of his t-shirt, and his nose is pressed into Rick’s collarbone.

Rick has one hand on the back of Drew’s neck and the other rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Sobs wrack Drew’s body and he goes limp, trusting Rick to keep him upright. They stand like that for a while, Rick murmuring comforts into Drew’s ear as the latter sniffles against Rick’s shirt.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Rick whispers, his voice soft against Drew’s temple, and the latter lets Rick lead him into their bedroom.

Rick’s hands are careful as he strips Drew out of his shirt, and guides him to the bed. He’s soft as he pushes Drew down onto the bed, and tucks the blanket up around him. He’s gentle as he curls himself around Drew, draping a leg over him and pulling him flush to his body with an arm. He kisses the side of his head and whispers goodnight.

“Love you,” Drew murmurs, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Rick pulls him tighter to his chest, nodding.

...

Morning comes quickly, and Drew wakes early. He’s warm and content pressed against Rick’s body, but he untangles himself from the splayed limbs and makes his way to the kitchen. It’s only 6, and he figures he can make waffles before Bri wakes. After throwing on a shirt, he makes his way to the kitchen.

He whips the batter together, pours it into the waffle press, shovels them onto plates. Fresh strawberries, whipped cream, syrup and butter. Cups of water. Fork, knife. They’re all set at the table just as Bri makes her way into the kitchen.

Her face contorts in confusion as she sees the food, and her eyes track over to Drew who is standing near the stove with a grin.

“You made all this, dad?” Bri asks, sitting down at a chair. She drops her backpack at her feet.

“I did. I also owe you an apology,” he starts, padding closer to the table. “I shouldn’t have even thought about going to Ranger School. It was inconsiderate and frankly, stupid, of me to even consider leaving you and Rick.”

“Dad-,”

“I know it worried you, and I’m really sorry for that. I promise, I’m not leaving.” he assures.

A grin spreads across Bri’s face, and then she’s walking towards him and then he’s enveloping her in a hug.

“Morning- I smell waffles,” Rick announces, trudging into the room. Bri pulls apart from Drew almost regretfully and grins at her other dad.

“Yep, Dad made them.”

“Did he now?” Rick looks at Drew questioningly, who just smiles. “Well, eat up, we’ve gotta go soon.”

“Right, book club,” Bri sighs before sitting down at the table.

They all chat, and joke around and enjoy their, frankly, delicious waffles. Rick gets dressed in preparation of driving Bri to school, and Drew hops into the passenger seat in just a t-shirt and sweats.

Most kids would be embarrassed, having their parents drop them off at school – no less with one wearing pajamas. Bri isn’t. She’s overjoyed. They all sing along to the songs on the radio, and Bri and Drew discuss the current book she’s reading – which is Othello, and surprisingly, Bri doesn’t despise Shakespeare like everyone else.

“Have a good day at school!” Drew calls after her. Rick waves, and Bri grins at both of them before turning around and trotting off into school.

“Definitely can’t leave this,” Drew murmurs, leaning across and pressing a chaste kiss to Rick’s lips. The other hums in agreement before driving off.

...

 


End file.
